Pokemon XY the Clone Wars parts 2
by hero101
Summary: this is the Part 2 of this chapter, and along a Special Guest.


**Where We last left is Clemont, Anakin, Cody, Pikachu, Frokie, Dedenne, and Team Rocket went Blast Off the Stars. Now What will Happen Next?**

 **Find out in Pokemon XY the Clone Wars part 2.**

* * *

Somewhere over the Stars, A Group of **Morons** is coming in Scattered Pieces while they All Scream, (the Heroes Scream, and Team Rocket Screaming like Girls), then **BOOM!**

* * *

Clemont woke up with Commander Cody, "Oh My Head!, Where are We?" said Clemont. "I do Not know, But it looks like a Jungle Planet" said Cody.

They got up with Frokie only, "Well, - We Better find Anakin, Dedenne, and Pikachu" said Clemont as Both Cody, and Himself find the Rest of Our Heroes.

* * *

Later on a Path, Team Rocket was Walking to Find Meowth, and Pumkaboo, "OH! My Neck" said James. "This Your fault Buster!" said Jessie. Then James react in calm, "My Fault?" said James. "It was Your Shield!" said Jessie as she tripped. "Ow, -... Who did That!?" said Jessie.

Then a Rumble of Two Thorns coming out was Pumkaboo "Pumm-Kaboo (Jessie, is that You?)" said Pumkaboo.

"So this is Where Your sleeping" said Jessie. So She takes, and opens Pumkaboo's Poke-ball to sent Pumkaboo sleeping there.

"Let's Go!" said Jessie in a Nobel Look.

James came close to Meowth, and Whispered: "I hope She doesn't walk like that during this" said James, with Meowth snickering.

Then Jessie Overheard Everything James said, and Goes into a Big Head Monster look, "DO HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT MY PRETTY LOOK!?" said Jessie.

In a Feared James, and Meowth answered: "NO!" said Both. Then Jessie went to Normal, and Team Rocket walked on a path.

* * *

Later in another Path, Anakin were walking in pain with that crash landing with Pikachu, and Dedenne. "Ow!, - My Head" said Anakin. "Pika, Pika Chu (This is All Your Fault, IDIOT)" said Pikachu. "My Fault?!" said Anakin with one Eye-Brow Up. "Pika Chu Pika (It was Your Commander that Shot that Balloon)" said Pikachu. Well when You put it that Way, You are Right.

Then the Leaves stared to shake in the Bushes. Then Came Out: " **MEOWTH!** " Anakin. Then Meowth waved, "Hey Anakin" said Meowth. Then Pikachu, and Dedenne are starting to charging up the Electroball, and Nuzzle.

Then Meowth reacted with Fear, "Wait!, Hold it!, don't Target Me!, Target that" said Meowth pointing a Dragon that Glows like Stars. It looks in White, Light Blue, and a Little bit of Purple.

"What is that?" Said Anakin as he Lights up his Lightsaber. Both Pikachu, and Dedenne attacked it with their Charged-Up Nuzzle, and Electroball. But the Dragon dodge it, and was Using a "Cosmic Flare".

But they dodged, "What does it want?" said Anakin. Then Meowth explained "You see, - I sort of - Woke Him Up" said Meowth.

Last Time in a Flashback, Team Rocket Were Just Following a City path. Until this Happen: "Hey look what I found" said Meowth as Pick Up a Card.

"What's this, - Hmm **Stardust Dragon** " said James. Then the Card glowed Bright, and Reveled a Dragon that looked very Upset. Then Meowth is asking "Hey, - What should We Do? - HUH?!" said Meowth as He sees Two Clouds of Jessie, and James. Now Meowth started to Run the Other Way because of Fear.

Then Back from that Flashback, Anakin got Mad. - "SO this is YOUR FAULT?!" said Anakin in a Mad stage. But with One Electroball that Pikachu successfully Hit the Dragon, it starting to turn into a Card of White.

"Their We go" said Anakin picking up the Card, and turn to Meowth, "and Now then... HUH?!" said Anakin as He sees Only Clemont, Frokie, and Cody into View. "Where did Meowth Go?" said Anakin. The Others pointed at a **Meowth Balloon,** "See You Later" said Team Rocket. But the Balloon started to have a Hole, and Heading strait Towards the Heroes. Team Rocket screamed in worries as they Come to a Collision, and then: **BOOM!**

Jessie in a Down look: "Well, - We done it this Time".

Anakin in a Crossed look: "Next Time, give Us a Warning".

Clemont: Does "this Always happen to You Guys?".

James in look like He's acting that He can Fly: "Yes, it Always Happens to Us".

Cody with his Hand in his Head: "Well that Explains things, and that Means You Guys Don't know where Were Going?"

Meowth, Pikachu, Dedenne, Frokie said in a Depressed look: "Here We Go Again".

Then All Together: " **WERE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!** ".

* * *

Well that's that for this Chapter. Stardust dragon is Now with the Heroes, and Now their on the Road Again.


End file.
